Wild Thing
by UberWacky
Summary: I was many things. Reckless, irresponsible, addict, smoker, yes, but I never thought I would add murderer to the list. Full Summary inside Read and REVIEW!


**Full Summary: Daniella had to hide from what she had done. Her cousin Bella's wedding in Forks was the perfect cover-up for why she was going halfway across the country. But Daniella's past may catch up with her sooner than she thinks because her cousin is a danger magnet.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and therefore I don't own anything except the plot and Daniella.**

**This is my first fanfiction so bear with me. I love reviews I don't care if it is good or bad. So here is chapter one. A bit short, but I'm very busy.**

God, I was a terrible person. Lying, cheating, sex, drugs, partying, smoking yes, but I never thought I would add murderer to the list. Damn it I needed a cigarette. I searched in my Marc Jacobs bag and found to my disdain that I had left my lighter at 5, the night club. Stupid fucking 5. Without that god damn nightclub I wouldn't be in this mess.

My taxi-driver must be going crazy because I was incessantly tapping my perfectly painted black nails against the window sill. Repeating repetitive tasks always helped me calm down, but tonight it made me more anxious. My feet were aching in my too small black Betsey Johnson heels and my stomach was about to burst in my size zero black Chloe dress. This was so not my normal routine.

Normally, I would be making out with some random stranger in the back of a cab, go back to his apartment, sleep with him, and slip out before he could wake up. It was never a problem for me to seduce a man because they usually were the ones seducing me. I dressed appropriately to nightclubs with my "hooker heels" and mind boggling short and tight dresses, but the real reason men wanted me was because I was just plain pretty. My naturally curly hair was an auburn shade with blonde highlights perfectly accented my ivory skin. Surprisingly, I had never even dyed my hair or went tanning. I towered over most women at five ten and kept a physique worthy of a size two, but that should really be credited to my coke habit. Drugs really make you lose your appetite. But my most worthy assets were my eyes. They were a strange shade of gray that were extremely rare.

Although I was pretty, I didn't look anything like the rest of my family. My dad, had bright orange hair and the bluest eyes you could ever have. Even though I haven't seen him in fifteen years the pictures of him are pretty good. My mother on the other hand had chocolate brown hair, was short, and had brown eyes. When I first asked my mom when I was ten why I didn't look like here, she gave me some bull-shit stuff about recessive genes. About four years ago when I was thirteen, and she was about to enter her third….. no fourth marriage, she finally told me that I was adopted. Big shocker. By that time I had already figured it out.  
Silently I thanked my mother's new boyfriend Roman, for taking her to France for the next few weeks to meet his family. I didn't want to see anybody at the moment. I looked at my Iphone and found that it was 2 in the morning. How could there be this much damn traffic at 2 in the fucking morning,

"Can you not go any faster? I need to get to my apartment on Lexington ASAP!!" god, my fucking driver was so retarded. I needed to go home, take a bubble bath and just sort this whole situation out. I don't even remember clearly what had happened.

" Look miss, it's not my fault that I can't go any faster. This is New York City. What did you expect." I groaned, but realized I was only making the situation worse. Patience was never a particular strength of mine. I really needed a cigarette or a drink. I was delighted to find that there was a bar right where we were waiting for a red light. I got out a 50 dollar bill and told him to keep the change.

I walked out into the cool breeze of a June night. The bar was one that was modern and filled to the brim with successful business men and some hot looking studs. I headed straight for the bar and ordered a Scotch on the rocks. I never needed and ID because I was a seventeen year old that looked twenty-something.

"Here you go miss." I thank the bartender and reached for some money, but he stopped me. "A young man already paid for you. He's standing right over there." I looked over the direction in which he was pointing and saw a gorgeous man looking lustfully at me. He was the typical tall, dark, and handsome guy. Just who I needed to her my mind off of other things. I took the glance and glided over to the man. He was dresses in casual jeans and a tight fitted polo showing off his muscles. There was a fire in his eyes as he saw me walking over to him.

Once I reached him he extended his hand. " I'm Mark. Mark Olcott." I didn't take his hand, but I introduced myself.

"Daniella. Daniella Swan." He still had his hand out for me to shake, but instead I pulled him in for a kiss. He seemed surprised at first, but then his tongue started to trace my lips and our tongues intertwined. One of his hands was around my back, but the other was slowly making it's way down to my ass. I had no problem with him squeezing( it was something I was used to). Much to his annoyance I pulled away, but whispered in his ear, "Let's get out of here." I smiled a devilish grin and led him out of the bar. He seemed mesmerized by me and followed me like a zombie.

I found that my apartment building was only a blocks walk from her. I started to feel normal again and I feel back into my routine. Maybe I was just hallucinating and remembering wrong what had happened. Someone might have slipped something into my drink for all I know. Mark never took his eyes off me as I led him to my building. He held me hand very innocently, but the lust in his eyes was apparent.

Finally I saw the blood red awning of my Lexington Ave apartment and I greeted the doorman Wally with a curt nod. He gave me a fatherly disapproving look which I ignored. The moment we reached the elevator, it was like an animal had been unleashed. Mark pushed against the wall and started furiously kissing me. I gladly gave in and started rubbing my hands up and down his neck. He groaned in pleasure and pushed himself harder against. When the door opened at the little ding, Mark continued to kiss me, but I pushed him off despite his scowl. I searched for my keys and opened my apartment with a steady hand. He didn't wait a second to unleash the animal again. He slammed the door shut and jumped on me before I could even out my bag down. He was a feisty one which I enjoyed.

I reached for his shirt pulled it over his head. My eyes lit up as I scanned his perfectly muscled chest. His hand wasted no time in ripping off my dress and exposing my lacy lingerie. His tongue untwined with mine and I led him to my bedroom. The minute we walked in he pushed me onto the bed and pulled off his jeans. Mark jumped on top of me and I let our bodies melt together. It felt to good to feel normal. Or as normal as it could after you just think you killed two people. Too bad for Mark he had no idea what I had done or he wouldn't be with me right now.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I don't care if it was good or bad. Please tell me what you think.**

**-UberWacky**


End file.
